Talk:D7 class model
Was the original D7 filming model (and/or the original AMT duplicate) purple? This article http://round2models.com/articles/klingon-color-theory-101 states that the original top hull colour for both was purple/blue and the rest of the ships were light green. The MA article makes no mention of purple and talks about other colours and blue-spill as the culprit. Pics that I've seen are inconclusive but the Round 2 article seems well researched and discusses the D7 repaints, too. Johnny Lightning released a purple top hulled D7 replica a few years back as a rare "White Lightning" version. That's what set this question in motion. BTW I do know it didn't appear purple on the show! Does the Phase II D7 still have the purple top hull too? Am I hallucinating? http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/File:D7_test_shot_for_Phase_II.jpg Any thoughts and/or evidence either way? Darth Duranium 03:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Depends on your color perception I guess; Where you see purple/blue, I see sharkskin gray as is evidenced on the 2nd unused model as depicted here. My conviction is that the gray turns to a perceived purplish under certain lighting conditions as can be seen on the only known behind-the-scenes picture of the screen-used model (notice how the light green turns into gray). Doug Drexler has confirmed the two-tone colorscheme of the original shooting model on his as he photographed the shooting model for a 1970s magazine before its restoration. He has promised to publish these on his blog, but hasn't come around to it as of today. I have that magazine and the (unfortunately small) pics definitely show a color that is gray, not purple. The Phase II model is of course another newly built model, that turned into the K'T'inga. As far as I know, the picture you refer to is the only one of the model still in its d7 livery, and as for the color I can not confirm either way. Yet there are fotos showing the model being constructed. In them you can discern that the top has a pinkish/gray color. Whether or not this was the definitive color for this particular finish cannot be discerned.--Sennim 13:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for your input, Sennim. Seems that the Phase II D7's top hull is definitely pinky-purple so that does confirm something, anyway.Were the 70's magazine pictures these ones? http://s236.photobucket.com/albums/ff206/Scotty701/?action=view&current=B_MODELL_D7LQ_001.jpg I saw these posted elsewhere with a more magenta cast so everything looked pinky-purple, actually. These pics are so green cast it's hard to tell anything. According to something I read somewhere, the original D7 was borrowed back from the Smithsonian and used for Phase II tests (could those Phase II pics show the original model being refitted?) but a new (K'T'Inga) model was eventually built. This may be a case where we have a smidgen of conflicting colour information that makes things as clear as mud. I hope Drex can confirm one way or the other, but he's been pretty much AWOL since BSG B&C got started.Darth Duranium 03:59, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hello Darth, No the fotos you refer to are of a copy and were originally published in the Japanese book Star Trek Mechanics 4, which I own, and what is more it is a copy of the 2nd unused model (one horizontal "intercooler" thingy on the aft of the warp nacelle as opposed to the two on the actual filming model). The Drex fotos were published in Star Trek Giant Poster Book, issue 10. Drexler has a scan posted , but the fotos are unfortunately flatlit and lack contrast so he two colors are hard to make out. (he has published the Enterprise pics and his originals do have far more contrast) The original was indeed borrowed back and repainted with a 3-color scheme (see here) but eventually not used as it was considered too small (television standards of the 1970s were more demanding than those of the 1960s, also remember that the original was initially NOT constructed to serve as a filming model, but as a template for the molds of the AMT model kit and therefore has no internal lighting as it was constructed out of solid wood). The K't'inga model IS the Phase II model initially (that was the new model-twice the size of the original-). It was refurbished with a new paint job and a new lighting rig to be such to meet big screen requirements when Phase II became TMP...The one test foto of the Phase II model we are talking about is that of the new larger model (as it shows internal lighting which the original model had not) before it was refurbished into the K'T'inga--Sennim 09:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Split I propose a split of the "studio model" section to its own page for the following reasons: *Being large enough *and as such, the section is over shadowing its in-universe POV contents. Sennim (talk) 17:09, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Seems good to me. - 01:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Moved to new page--Sennim (talk) 03:19, September 29, 2012 (UTC)